


What Frustration Does To You

by WorkInProgress84



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: Arthur's been injured and Merlin has to take care of him, showers included. Have you ever showered with an angry porcupine, though? Or, the one where Merlin deals with the worst patient ever and finds a way to tame the beast.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	What Frustration Does To You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have sex in showers, it's dangerous.  
> Also, please turn off the water, save the planet, etc.

"Okay, move to the right a litt- no, the other right-" Merlin chuckled. Arthur apparently failed to see the humour in the situation and only grumbled under his breath. "Now put your hand on the wall, don't slip over and break your other arm. Okay, I'm climbing in, don't move." He closed the shower curtain behind him, making sure none of the water would get out; his month-long experience had taught him the hard way that co-showering tended to get messy very fast.

"Are you afraid I'm going to break out the dancing moves?" Arthur asked, raising a sarcastic eyebrow while the rest of his face remained a mask of impassiveness. 

"More that you'll elbow me in the face with your cast," Merlin replied, huffing at his boyfriend's foul mood. 

Merlin had found out the hard way that Arthur was a terrible patient: he was constantly grumpy and restless, and his stubborn refusal of Merlin's help made for very long loo breaks.

"Keep your arm up, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Merlin, it's the first time we've done this, I'm so glad for your directions."

Merlin bit his tongue so he wouldn't bite Arthur's head off.

Although it didn't look like it, it was Arthur who'd seeked Merlin out. Merlin had jumped at the opportunity - not that Arthur smelled bad, he was mobile enough to wash the most important bits, but nothing could replace a blissful, thorough shower, and apparently Arthur felt the need for one. Merlin hoped it would improve his mood - not that he was holding his breath or anything. 

He tinkered with the tap. "Make it scalding hot," Arthur demanded before shouting out in agony and jerking away from the spray. "Too hot! Goodness' sake, _Mer_ lin, are you trying to burn my skin off, you idiot?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Merlin muttured with a wince. "You did say scalding hot. And I'm freezing my bollocks off here." How there could be steam rising all around them but still be this cold, Merlin had no idea. Maybe it had something to do with that phantom draft that seemed to be coming from nowhere.

"What are you complaining about, now? It's like you're the one with a broken arm packed off in a garbage bag." 

"Your cast comes off in three weeks; you're almost there." Merlin was trying to be graceful about this and rise above, he really was. 

God, Arthur would have a lot to do to reward him for his patience once he was free again. Merlin would ask him to petition the church ( _any_ church) for actual sainthood for his amazing boyfriend. Their friends would testify that Merlin was A Good Man for not smothering Arthur in his sleep or exerting any kind of violence on him.

"I'll make it quick." He straightened when Arthur sighed with contentment at the water's temperature, and picked up a washcloth, pouring a generous dollop of shower gel on it - without dropping the nozzle, because he was a semi-pro at this, now.

"Not _too_ quick, I want to enjoy this," Arthur practically purred.

_Yes, your majesty_ , Merlin didn't say. He couldn't risk Arthur kicking him out because his moody arse was vexed.

Merlin let the warm water - _all_ the warm water - cascade down Arthur's body. Watching the rivulets follow paths Merlin's tongue knew very well himself wasn't an altogether unpleasant experience; there was one in particular that slithered down Arthur's chest to his happy trail that made Merlin's mouth water.Truthfully, soaping up Arthur's front wasn't that heinous a job considering how built his boyfriend was. If only it hadn't been so bloody cold. Where was that sodding draft coming from anyway? The bloody bathroom door was closed!

Merlin started on Arthur's shoulders and his chest, enjoying the definition of his pectorals and covering the dark pink of his nipples with suds. He scrubbed on down over Arthur's abs, his flanks, his hips, then Merlin kneeled to slide past Arthur's navel towards a thigh when-

" _Really_? Right now?"

Arthur's very stiff cock was pointing right at him, suds dripping down his balls. Arthur said nothing and looked straight ahead, his jaw set. Naked, boner-addled, pouting, and dignified. So Merlin went on like Arthur's dick wasn't about to poke his eye out, lathering up his legs then, very carefully, his feet.

He had to plaster himself to Arthur's front to do his back, using his raised arm to go around him. It was much safer than maneuvering around his body and cracking his skull open; there was only room for one injured person at a time in this relationship. Except he was now cold _and_ wet, and wasn't that just magnificent.

As he ran the washcloth in soothing circles on Arthur's back, Merlin studiously ignored the hard-on that slid against his naked groin with every move. Arthur didn't seem to want to acknowledge it, although he couldn't quite help the quiet little noises that escaped from the back of his throat; he was low-key purring by the time Merlin was done with the perfect globes of his arse.

"This isn't going away, is it?" Merlin grinned with a nod towards Arthur's erection. "Someone sure enjoys playing The English Patient."

Arthur met his teasing with a hard look. "What do you _think_ , Merlin? We haven't had sex in over a _month_."

Merlin frowned. "But we have."

"Not properly, no. The careful handling, trying not to jostle my arm too much like I'm made of china: is this us? Is this the kind of sex we have?" 

"No," Merlin answered, his throat dry. 

Their kind of sex was the kind they couldn't have when they had people over, or when the bed was unreliable. Merlin liked Arthur's rougher tendencies, liked seeing the bruises on his thighs and feeling the scratch marks on his back every time he moved. All this reminded him he was Arthur's and Arthur was his.

The past month had been… underwhelming in that regard, but Arthur's balance was shot and Merlin was loath to let him hurt himself.

"So. _This_ ," Arthur nodded down much like Merlin had earlier, except with a sneer, "isn't going away until I can fuck you so hard you can't feel your legs. Unless you plan on doing something about it now."

Silence fell, heavy.

Merlin could see in Arthur's steely yet resigned stare that he expected nothing but a return to their previous, mundane and oh-so-boring activity. Except all this talk of fucking had made Merlin very hungry for Arthur's cock.

Merlin put the nozzle on Arthur's shoulders and silently rinsed him off. Then he dropped to his knees.

"Wha-"

"Don't you dare fall over. Your hand is not leaving that wall," Merlin growled, looking up at Arthur's surprised face and wrapping a sure hand around his rock-hard shaft.

Arthur's jaw clenched once and he raised an eyebrow, although his hand also shifted on the tile. "I think you're forgetting who gives the orders here."

"You'll remind me who that is in three weeks," Merlin said before wolfing down Arthur's cock.

It faintly tasted of soap, but he couldn’t have cared less. He went down as hard and as far as he could go, gagging on the tip of Arthur's shaft a couple of times, which only seemed to make Arthur appreciate this more. He settled into a fast rhythm and lost himself in it, letting Arthur try and fuck his mouth. His position didn’t give him much leverage, both hands unable to sink into Merlin’s hair to guide him, so his sharp thrusts remained forceful but shallow. 

This, _this_ was his Arthur, not that unbearable manchild he’d had to deal with for nigh on two months.

He pulled back for a breath. “You have been insufferable, Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin panted up at him. “We’d have worked something out weeks ago if you’d said something, you dolt.” Merlin forcefully jerked Arthur’s cock, unforgiving, as Arthur hissed and growled, his dark eyes promising retaliation. Merlin shivered; it had nothing to do with how cold he was a minute ago.

He dove back down, engulfing Arthur in his mouth again. He choked on a shout, which only prompted Merlin to go harder, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked and rubbed the head of Arthur’s cock with the flat of his tongue.

Arthur was practically vibrating with the rumble that rose from his chest, and Merlin didn’t have to open his eyes to know what he looked like at this moment. The entrancing sight was engraved in his brain: the cords of his neck pulled taut, a flush that reached well past his pectorals, his entire body straining towards his imminent release.

“Merlin,” he growled. The sound reverberated in Merlin’s _bones_.

He opened his mouth wider, relaxing his jaw to allow Arthur’s cock to slide deeper. He crept a few inches closer and grabbed Arthur's arse, nails first. Arthur hissed again. Merlin used this sweet new position to gag himself on Arthur's cock, the obscene noises echoing around the bathroom. He'd missed this, his world narrowing down to his boyfriend and nothing else.

It wasn’t another minute before Arthur was coming down his throat. The desperate spurts seemed to last forever. Only when Arthur had become too oversensitive to withstand even the gentlest touch did Merlin let him slip through his lips. He gave the softening shaft a kiss to the tip, eliciting a pained little sound that Arthur swallowed down.

Merlin stood up, his knees screaming at him that perhaps this hadn't been such a great idea, and picked up the nozzle to rinse his mouth. He sudsed himself up silently as Arthur recovered and watched him, his hungry gaze as good as branding him. Merlin made short work of washing his own body; there were pressing matters to attend.

"Let's get out of here before you start pruning up," he said as he opened the shower curtain. Frigid air assaulted him. "Jesus fuck."

He helped Arthur out and both went about drying themselves.

"I don't think there's any more blood left in my arm," Arthur moaned as he finally lowered his casted arm. 

"Three guesses where all my blood is right now," Merlin replied with a small grimace. His own neglected erection had grown downright painful in the past few minutes.

Arthur threw his towel on the counter and grabbed Merlin's wrist to start tugging him out of the bathroom. "Come on, your turn to be The English Patient."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 - In The Shower


End file.
